New Beginning- with a Scroll full of Forbidden Jutsu
by 1066wthec
Summary: With a Storage Seal Full of Forbidden Jutsu written (copied) down, by the previous Shadows and other such shady characters; previous Senju, Uchiha, Shimura clan heads, holding Hordes of Clan Kinjutsu 'donated' over centuries past Wars, Murders, Betrayal and Torture-How could he NOT become ninja and NOT learn those Lethal Jutsu? He'd have to become shinobi...obviously. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 1:

Naruto looked back at the gates, the place he had never called his home or ever had been, was the village that had tormented him for his burden, something not even his fault. They'll pay, one day, he assured himself, though he himself wouldn't need to do anything. It would destroy itself from the inside. For it was rotten. The Elders, along with the village council and the Sandaime Hokage would bring Konoha to its ruin. It was sad to know that the village that the previous Hokages had sacrificed themselves for, is now this pathetic village.

Madara had had the right idea- whoever he was. He still needed to research that man. _I mean what's with the fish reference? Did he use water jutsu a lot? Hah! A freaky fish guy!_

_[Anyone watched Yugioh: The Abridged Series?]_

While there were things he regretted leaving, like the Ramen for instance and Teuchi and Ayame another, it was obvious even to small boy like Naruto that leaving Konoha was a small sacrifice for the world that he was leaving for. Anyway, he knew how to cook Ramen- he could do it in his sleep, Ayame had taught him how. But for some reason when he made it, it was never the same as the Ichiraku's… He suspected that they weren't telling him something- but then he thought he'd master _all_ the arts. Cooking also! He put on his backpack, strapped it to himself. It was quite small due to the use of storage seals on his wrist for most of the bigger and heavier things.

Naruto to his own delight found seals easy and after a mere three months of studying the storage seal, he could now make it himself, though he did wonder why people always bought them from shops if they were actually that easy to make; with his shadow clone technique he could make around a hundred in ten minutes. The books on sealing that had been left behind in the Hokage's vault were really interesting with weirdly some very easy ideas explained in great detail, spending pages and pages, though that was what he thought. In fact these notes were incredibly complex and difficult to grasp for even the Sandaime, who had spent years trying to decipher the conundrum that were the ancient arts of Uzugakure seal-making. The Sandaime did however know that unless you were of the Uzumaki lineage you'd have an incredibly hard time figuring out the chakra bound characters.

But one other thing he did not know was that the pages were covered by a D-rank illusion. Being powered by a subtle seal that deployed the use of nature energy. Which resulted in the Academy Student level illusion not being found by the old man, leaving him to his age old frustration- that despite being the God of Shinobi, he couldn't understand seals. Well the Uzumaki ones at least.

Naruto, though he was leaving the ninja village, had no intention of not stopping his training in Ninjutsu. No intention at all...He loved Jutsus way too much, much like a certain, pale, snake paedophile. This despite being an end was also a new beginning. He intended to master all the Jutsu in that Scroll and beyond- he would do so, whatever it took, and then he'd become the most powerful Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. It would take intense training but he was willing to take than pain- it would be worth the rewards… Moreover, he had to prove to Konoha that while they may have controlled him when he was weak…he did not intend for that to happen when he was older and stronger…

With a seal full of (copied down) forbidden techniques written down by the previous Hokages and other shady characters. Such as previous Senju, Uchiha clan leaders as well as containing other dangerously fatal techniques donated over the centuries by battles, assassinations and torturing, (the other clan leaders of the village too had given up(gifted?) several high-ranking Jutsus to the Shodai Hokage as part of their treaty to live in Konoha as a clan of the village). How could he not become a Shinobi? How could he deny what was now his?

The Kyuubi **growled** in appreciation. _Finally _his host was gaining a few new brain cells.

He could not, not become a Shinobi...obviously.

He could feel it- in his blood: that he was meant to be Shinobi.

As he stepped out of the forest, he breathed. Peacefully and without tension he breathed. And to him it was like his first breath, as if he was reborn, as if he now, was a different person. Shaking off the imaginary yet painful shackles that had once bound him to the village he now walked. A different person, a different path and a different destiny. He felt... truly elated by the prospect; when he looked out into the distant horizon, it was obvious that it was a new beginning...with a now different end. It was time to begin a new life, as a new, and different Uzumaki Naruto.

He was no longer the fool that he once was. With his new Jutsu and weapons and most of, new mind set, why? He'll surpass them all. The past Hokage's will pale in comparison to him and his powers. _And that was a promise._

_Author: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! No…_

_Believe it!_

_Author: Oh Somebody kill me…please?_

So I hope that was good, to start with anyway, I hope to get better as I go on. Also please review.

Naruto is 6 and a half, though he may seem a little older more mature, due to the language that I use, but just go with it. His experiences with people and emotions will have matured him anyway. The fact that he decides to leave the village supports the idea.

Though he has an unspecified amount of forbidden techniques at his disposal to learn, I really like the idea of Naruto gaining Bloodlines- However, I don't want to make my story- to put it bluntly- shit. So the bloodline will be a subtle one. A small supplement if you like.

Also I would like to stress that any bloodline or special ability will not appear immediately, not without planning...and a proper plot line in which he discovers the abilities by himself.

R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in Italics means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything BOLD means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Around 36 hours earlier, before Naruto leaves the gates; Night time:

In a dark part of Konoha, the underground ANBU unit sat around the training hall, in the seiza kneeling position, ready to act, whenever and wherever. Filled to the brim with deadly weapons, gear and assassination kits, the Dojo, was much more practical than the normal training that normal ninja undertook, and far more dangerous. This was Danzo's secret room where most operations were headed. Only last year had they changed from under the Hokage Mountain into this place.

In the corridor stood a line of elite Shinobi, all unique and powerful in their own right.

They were ready... however, tonight, only one would go out to serve Konoha, as his last act, for Konoha; the recruit stood, a non-Root ANBU mask on his face. It shone, luminescent in the dark. His Ninjato was ready once more, ready to spill the blood... of his own blood.

"Weasel...Begin!"

"Yes, Danzo-Sama!"

In another dark part of Konoha , little Naruto woke up, the previous night's beating still fresh in his mind, ingrained within his worst memories, the ones he tried to desperately forget. Stabbing, beating and cuts, He'd endured it all, and yet, he now, miraculously felt no pain. All his wounds, both grievous and those that were inconsequential were all gone, leaving him, once more 'medically perfect'.

He slowly stood up again, getting used to his body as if it wasn't his. He began walking, and after a few minutes, suddenly, rather abruptly, he stopped.

Kyuubi roared in his mindscape, shaking the inside of his being.

"Raaarghhhh, Yesss, at last... that foul clan...destroyed...like the other;

At last,

But what's this? That smell, that CHAKRA!

RAARGGH, Is this?

Can it be?

No.

Curse you... alive, still alive, after ...these years,

I shan't let you, you won't leave this pathetic town alive, Raaaaaaarggghhhh"

An all-consuming fiery anger permeated the very air.

Naruto

His head hurt, as if someone had taken a mace and swung at his put his hand on the wall next to him, and leant on it. He couldn't think coherently, yet, let alone move. He decided to take rest... he needed it.

With "Weasel"

"It's you, you still have not told me who you are."

"Ohhhh, that...doesn't really matter, what's more important is if you have decided to enlist my help...or not."

If Weasel was frustrated...his mask didn't show it, he himself would not have shown it anyway.

"What's the price?"

"Hmmmm?" he questioned absently.

"A price." he repeated.

"Well, there isn't, it's just that I'm offering you to come to my organisation and join in..."

"Join in and ...what?"

"Join in and have fun of course", He said, smiling, probably - he had a mask on.

Weasel stared, as if he had no intention to have fun- which he probably didn't. He also probably knew, that Madara's organisation, most likely Akatsuki, was not all about having fun. It was more likely that it was about world domination, or ART or even paedophilia.

(Orochimaru, turned around, for no apparent reason at all. Who's talking about me?)

"I will join Akatsuki, and you will help me."

"...So, you already knew. I wonder how-."

"Firstly...who are you?"

"So impatient."

"I have to be, for now."

"Hmmmmm, well...all...right, I'll tell you, but first see this!"

His only eye morphed into the Sharingan, becoming red, with pinwheels they span-

"-You're an Uchiha."

This could compromise my mission, if he's an Uchiha. He may be a threat to the village. I need to kill him.

"Yes of course, I'm an Uchiha."- Not very subtle or secretive, implying idiocy... or making a statement. That he was stronger than him. That he had no fear of him...but why? And if true, How?

"And please, don't begin to have thoughts of killing me already?"

"…"

"You have, haven't you?"

I reserve the right to remain silent.

"But not just any Uchiha... I...am...Mad."

"HAhahhhaaaahhhaahaahah...ha...hmmm... (Obito breaths out)."

"Madara Uchiha,

As in Madara... Uchiha, most powerful of the Uchiha in our clan's history." Recited Itachi, as if he'd read it in a textbook- which he probably had.

Weasel morphed his eyes into his Sharingan, the ancient eyes glaring, though Weasel himself wasn't.

"-You lie; he died at the hands of Hashirama Senju, more than half a century ago-."

"No, He did not... I did not, Senju Hashirama was strong, incredibly strong... Strong enough to defeat me, however...he was never strong enough to kill me."

"He himself thought I'd died, while in reality-."

Back with Naruto. The throbbing in his head all but gone, he was finally able to stand apparently think coherently...

"Who's Madara Uchiha?"

"Such strange names, I mean what parent names their child after a fish."

As if he could talk. Fishcake.

He made a mental note, to research the Uchiha in the library, the next day. If they let him in. He then felt something stir.

Both inside and outside.

I haven't eaten, in two days, I really need some ramen... Aargh

But he could still feel the strange pulses of chakra from the east of Konoha, the signatures themselves were strange, not any denser, or stronger than any of the high-ranking Shinobi He'd met, like the Hokage for instance, but more...tainted by something. The east of Konoha...

"THAT'S WHERE I always see those police come from, maybe they're doing something..."

Again something stirs inside Naruto...this time it was obvious that it wasn't out of hunger. It was leading him, compelling Naruto to go to the Eastern ends of the village and see what was happening.

At the Uchiha Compound

Itachi unsheathed his Ninjato and-

"- just know we're proud of you Itachi... and...Look after your little brother."

-STAB, STAB, CUT, SLASH;

He breathed out, one of the only signs of weakness he'd ever shown in a fight, if that counted as a fight...it was more of an assassination. - It was an assassination. He left, head high and more at ease, almost as if an impossibly large burden had been on his shoulders all this time, and now had been lifted, temporarily.

"-I will."

He walked out, and saw to his masked surprise, his brother, Sasuke on the streets. However a new even larger load was now on him, for him, and him alone to endure.

With Naruto

Naruto stumbled in, through the doors of the compound, and into its halls. It was eerily quiet and the air smelt disturbingly familiar. A smell he had smelt less than a few hours ago...

\- BLOOD.

Someone has been killed he realised. And rushed off, past the clan's streets, silently and as stealthily as he could. Using his enormous, (lower Jonin level) chakra reserves to his advantages, he leapt off roads and walls, propelling himself into the air. He stopped.

An old man, that looked to be Jiji"s age, was wearing a white kimono that was cut off so short, that it could have a training gi, however the black covering on his right arm was stranger, it just about covered all of his right torso, and most of the gi. The plentiful bandages on his body screamed mystery, and even Naruto, who only had been to the academy for a year, could sense that there was something wrong. The elderly man disappeared into one of the large houses of the clan.

A few minutes later he came out, with two tubes in his hand, each held two red orbs in them, respectively. Naruto looked closer and saw that they were red, with black things in them...And to his horror, he realised what they were...

"Their eyes..."

Naruto had often seen the Konoha polices" eyes turn red, more than most saw. What he didn't realise was that their eyes had morphed into their Sharingans for the whole purpose of looking at him. For most of the Uchiha who worked as police, had heard that their mighty ancestor, Madara Uchiha had been able to control Kyuubi, using his powerful eyes. Most were curious, to see if their own Genjutsu could control him; though most wouldn't dare try to control Kyuubi, they still observed him. They were quite neutral to him, slightly, maybe a little too much, interested in him, though nothing more. Because of their apparently fair and decent attitude towards him, Naruto had always respected the Konoha Police force and always listened to them; He'd never even pranked any of them...ever. No- that was an outright lie.

Plus he liked those eyes...They were cool. When he'd told the female on watch at the time, she'd beamed at him, even showed him her dojutsu and told Naruto that his symbol on his jumpsuit was really cool as well.

Naruto had decided that he liked the Uchiha, there and then. Even though most were- in his own words, not the authors- pricks. She for some strange reason, suggested learning fuinjutsu, to Naruto. She'd bought a lot of his books on the subject.

She was probably dead. They were all, probably dead.

Three shadows appeared out of nowhere and settled next to Danzo. He seemed to be giving them orders. They disappeared once more.

Naruto thought about what was happening and decided that he wanted to take those eyes back. The idea of the man gaining those eyes, for some reason disgusted him. He would not let the eyes of the Uchiha clan go to this bastard, never...

One hour after midnight.

And if you've followed, favourited me or reviewed to the story, you have my thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE: Sorry for the formatting displayed on this chapter. I personally don't check my stories, on the browser, because I want all the views to be real, so I didn't realise this mistake had occurred... Thank you to the reviewer: **Chaon** for informing me of this. I'd also like to take the opportunity to tell you that you can review my chapter for other things too, while I do appreciate the fact that identifying mistakes is important... Thank You. R&amp;R

* * *

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 3

Three shadows appeared out of _nowhere_ and settled next to Danzo. He seemed to be giving them orders. They disappeared once more.

Naruto thought about what was happening and decided that he wanted to take those eyes back. The idea of the man gaining those eyes, for some reason disgusted him. He would not let the eyes of the Uchiha clan go to this bastard, never...

He looked at the man. He seemed weak, however even Naruto had learned by now that appearances mattered little in the Shinobi world. And the quote was proved right, when Naruto subconsciously using his sensory abilities, sensed strange chakra emanating from the man. It felt full of life, yet also felt dead and tainted by evil. The feeling that Naruto got from him was a mix of things, part of him had a wind natured weaker chakra, the other part to him, the arm, Naruto guessed, felt like plants. Then there was his hidden eye that felt like...

A Sharingan, definitely a Sharingan, but still different, like what he'd felt earlier spiking from the eastern side of the village. Warily Naruto decided that he'd go round the outside and try to help as many of the Uchiha as possible or at least warn them.

Itachi.

Sasuke lay on the floor, his eyes red, having cried at the loss of his clan and more importantly, his parents and big brother. He didn't understand why. He looked up and saw his brother. How was he alive? Sasuke seeing the Mangekyou and getting caught in the Genjutsu dropped.

The S-rank illusion stopped.

-It was time to go, Sasuke was finished with and hopefully, if his plan went according to his design, he'd be killed by his brother and at the right time. He would have avenged their great clan and in the process become a powerful ninja, hopefully gaining his own (Itachi's) powers (the Eternal Mangekyou) on way too. That would take time, but given the right amount of it and with a few pushes administered by he, himself, he'd finally be able to die knowing that he'd done a great service to his village...

-He hoped-! ... He held his hands in a mystic mudra- a single handed hand seal; Shunshin- no- jutsu!

1 hour 30 minutes after midnight.

Naruto was now just a hundred meters above the ROOT base. He knew for sure that this was the entrance, or one of the many, a man like Danzo would have. He'd checked to see if any Uchiha had survived, he'd checked countless times, but all of them were dead. Children, women, men, ninja or civilian, none had been spared. And this man had been taking their eyes from the ninja, stealing them, stealing from his people.

It was time to get those eyes back. He had to. This had turned into one of those things he just had to do. To push his limits, to become stronger. And stealthier if possible and overall more ninja- like. From what he had seen he knew that the ROOT ninja usually entered the cave using the Shunshin jutsu, straight through the rock. That meant any part of the rock was potentially a Genjutsu of some sort, and powerful one, that he would never be able to dispel. So how was he going to get in there? Or even get down there?

-Note to self; solve problems in a logical and chronological order in the way that will benefit you the most-

Suddenly with a stroke of inspiration, he looked down to the bottom. He could see a few pebbles and boulders there, with a few kunai here and there.

Tiger → Boar → Ox → Dog → Snake

-POOF!-

[Praise the Log.]

He was down. And using the pebbles he had replaced himself wit, he'd be able to get back up again. Ingenious, he thought. It was like a lift jutsu. He turned to look at the door. He nervously wondered how he'd get in. If it was a Genjutsu...he would have a hard time trying to find the entrance, especially if his brain thought it was solid, and real.

He could then try making the existing entrance bigger, so that that the new part of it didn't have the Genjutsu cloaking it. He'd then in the confusion use a Transformation technique to become an ANBU. He'd use Weasel, because it was a real one, and from what he knew, Weasel was usually in the Uchiha compounds or out somewhere else in the village.

Yes, Naruto going to break into the ROOT as Itachi Uchiha, just turned a missing-ninja and another on the list of the village's list of worst traitors to Konohagakure- no- Sato. Sad, he was just trying to help.

Now to get that entrance...

He could always have tonnes of his 'customised' exploding tags (Level 5) on them, but those did have their 'disadvantages'.

Disadvantages of an Exploding Tag (Level 5)

The explosion of each tag is comparable to 1/100th of the power of a major nuclear disaster, and an earthquake of magnitude 10 happening at the same time as the nuclear explosion. Causing his and countless other deaths.

ROOT ANBU may find him, resulting in his torture and eventual faked death.

The mountain may collapse on him, killing him, then incinerating his body, leaving no trace of him.

Potentially an infinite number of unforeseen scenarios possible due to the unpredictable nature of his tag (and his mind that had done the tag's tweaking), including death, as well as, maybe... Probably, the destruction of Konoha. (Orochimaru cheers).

~ He was really going to have to think this through~

_A level 5, really? He can't use that. That's... I mean, we should focus more on practicality and stealth, not just **pure** power._

Level 7 should do.

Kyuubi

**_-Was the fool really going to use that tag, because it he was... He may actually die, and I will too, that fool..._**

**_I'm going to have to try and contain the explosion with a few miles, anything more is impossible-_**

Unlike popular belief, Kyuubi was not fully restrained, only his mental connection to Naruto was. So to an extent Kyuubi could still use his chakra, to do certain things, however not much. But hopefully he'd be able to make the Tailed Beast Barrier in time and powerful enough to contain the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 4

Contrary to popular belief, Kyuubi was not fully restrained, only his mental connection to Naruto was. So to an extent Kyuubi could still use his chakra, to do certain things, and influence Naruto using his chakra, however that was it, everything else that the legendary Kyuubi could do, even the abilities that were instinctual were blocked off by the Fourth Hokage's seal. But hopefully he'd be able to make the Tailed Beast Barrier in time and powerful enough to contain the explosion.

10 seconds later: Konoha is literally shaken to its foundations. Saved by the very beast that attacked them in the first place, twice. Meanwhile, Naruto, had Substituted himself five miles away. And now he was back. -Praise the Log-

_Kyuubi only saved Naruto to save itself. He wished to keep all the knowledge that he had accumulated over the years, instead of becoming a mindless beast once more._

Madara

_Madara_ who had also been trying to get into ROOT was now left burnt and battered by the explosion and resulting debris, weakened. His black Shinobi Shizoku was in tatters, almost grey, his mask was brown. ROOT ANBU surrounded him. He teleported away using his Mangekyou technique. Kyuubi who could sense what was happening laughed, the boy (Naruto) certainly understood him. If only he could reach him.

Naruto Substituted himself back to the cliff. Or rather _Itachi_ did. Getting into that mindet was crucial.

-Praise the Log-

Itachi went in, stoic, yet casually. The Genin ROOT guard posted outside suspected nothing, for Naruto always the observant one, had made sure to copy how Weasel walked. And none questioned Weasel. Weasel entered the training facility. Unlike the time when the true Weasel had been here, this time, no ninja unit sat around the training hall. However it was still filled to the brim with deadly weapons, gear and assassination kits, Itachi looked excited but, then remembering the personality of Weasel, who had helped him many times before, he turned back into the deadly weapon that he wasn't.

There were no signs in the chambers, but also no ANBU; no one defending the illegal base.

Naruto didn't know this but most of the ROOT corps had been away on a mission to steal the Rinnegan from Nagato. Nagato crushes them. Konoha's ROOT _and_ Hanzo's forces. As a result Danzo was back in the Hokage tower ready to discuss Hanzo's defeat and the implications that the deed held.

There were only two Jonin guarding the eyes, however, they were also waiting for Orochimaru, who'd been paid to inject Danzo with the Shodai's cells, to implant the Sharingan too.

Naruto was lucky tonight. Danzo not so fortunate, he had no idea of what was going to happen to his ROOT base.

2 hours after midnight

He was in. The eyes were there. He knew Danzo would not have dared to have kept it with himself, knowing his weakness, but didn't expect to have all the eyes here unguarded and open to attack. Of course, no one could have been expecting an explosion and a less than Genin level ninja to be infiltrating ROOT, but, this was too easy.

Something was wrong, but not right here or now. He felt something coming for him or those eyes. (Madara is back)

(Outside) Madara continuously tried to fight off Tenzo (Kinoe at the time), Hyo and Torune.

There was a seal that blocked him off from arriving in that area, and there seemed to be a powerful Shinobi present inside the chambers of ROOT, probably Danzo trying to escape. _At this rate he may already have the Shodai's cells in him, and whatever he wanted to do with those Sharingan finished..._

_This was a waste of time_, he needed to teleport away, once more using Kamui. He was too exhausted. He could not be able to fight another potential Mokuton user with one already here fighting him. He was only able to keep up because of his own knowledge of how he normally used Mokuton. Unfortunately using Mokuton himself was out of the question as that would give Danzo and in turn Akatsuki doubts about him being the legendary Madara Uchiha.

Which most already had doubts to, except Nagato, he was an idiot, all the peace that he wanted was enough to bribe him with, and in the future use to bring back the true Madara Uchiha under _his_ control. Which was the main mission.

_Curse you Danzo. You and your mindless drones are an irritating thorn… How I wish I can kill you. _Thought _Madara_. _Soon you will die any way._

With Naruto

There were at least 20 tubes, though nearly half of them were in their normal state and so unusable for anyone not an Uchiha. But out of the remaining open ones, most were two tomoed, some a fully matured Sharingan, others single-tomoed. Naruto sealed them all into an undetectable seal on his thumb. Now to escape from ROOT. With a bang...

Five minutes later, Naruto was out, had substituted himself and was in the Uchiha compounds once more.

-Praise the Log-

There had also been a minor earthquake, or what was thought to be a minor earthquake by the citizens of Konoha, the ninjas that were awake- which were all those who were Chunin and above thought two consecutive earthquakes queer, however they passed it off as a coincident, though it certainly warranted further investigation in the morning. _Japan is rather prone to small earthquakes and natural disasters._

\- In the site where ROOT had formerly sat, there was now a wasteland, where no food nor crop would grow for miles. -

Naruto to get back used chakra bursts in the same way Shunshin no jutsu is used. Though it was a crude imitation it sped him up significantly making him almost three times as fast.

He stepped in front of the largest of all the compounds, it held the Uchiha's fan symbol on it. It was also the most decorated and looked after, as well as the most important building in the Uchiha district. The roof had been stylised into flames, obviously after the majority of the Uchiha's affinity to the fire nature.

Even the stone guardians, at the entrance that were to ward off evil spirits were gods of fire, as well lightning and the sun added. Amaterasu of the sun, Indra with his vajra- lightning bolt and at the roof stood, in the eyes of the Uchiha, the most important of all, Agni or Ka'ten, god of fire.

In the days of the Warring clans Period the Uchiha, before any major battle would light a bonfire and worship it. The leader in the middle, his torso bare, with the others around him, He'd kindle the fire. Being the fierce Shinobi that they were, they would merge their chakra with the fire and have it grow feeding it with their will; absorbed in their sacrifice: a flame themselves, their rituals precise and flawless. The fire would blaze like a fragment of the sun. And temporarily yet substantially increase their affinity to fire, to lengths that a Chunin level Uchiha could perform Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku. Because of this significant increase in strength, doing this ritual before the battle, was thought to make you invincible for the battle.

Which to an extent, did.

The Uchiha believed in the power of the mind and spirit (from which stemmed the will of fire), as much as they did in their own strengths. Like their fearsome Dojutsu for one. Most at that time were not prideful or arrogant, they were true ninja...And a rival/enemy to be feared. Though only because emotions, in those days were considered useless and thought to hamper your abilities through lowering focus and concentration.

Naruto looked in awe at the statues, they towered above him, but soon turned away, they were weird...and scary.

He turned away and began to walk towards a shrine, it was like any other shrine, located in Konoha, but then why was it so close to a building like the large compound he just saw... This building...was obviously significant in terms of historical value and tradition, but the way it was built was way too plain to leave it at that. It was big, but not anything extraordinary...

There was definitely something there, he could feel it.

However he decided not to go in, it was unnecessary.

Then to his great surprise he sees a boy on the floor, his age looking as if He'd been crying. Black hair, black eyes and black t-shirt. An Uchiha. He was waking up. But how was this possible, did this boy escape the killer who had wiped out the rest of the Uchiha clan. The boy sneezed.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Now Chapter 5

But how was this possible, did this boy escape the killer who had wiped out the rest of the Uchiha clan. The boy sneezed.

Not likely. But in the ninja world, looks could be deceiving.

Still he approached him with caution, making sure his movement were slow.

"Are you an Uchiha?"

No reply...The boy seemed to look at him for the first time, then just ignore him again.

"Are you an Uchiha?" he asked, a bit louder, getting annoyed.

"Hn...Yes, Sasuke Uchiha." Annoyed himself.

"I'm Naruto...Your clan's..."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I think they were assassinated for a reason."

"...obviously."

"No, not just because they were dangerous, I think someone killed them for someone else. So that someone else, could steal your clan's...eyes."

Sasuke looked up, in alarm, fully aware of what Naruto was saying, and the implications they held.

_Could Itachi have really been made to kill the Uchiha, they couldn't have bribed him, Itachi never cared about money. He didn't even understand the concept. Not even jutsu, or even his Sharingan. _

And then-

"Someone's stealing my clan's Sharingan!?"

"Was... An old man, probably Jiji's age was here, taking them..."

"Who is he?", and who's Jiji?

"I don't know, but he already had a Sharingan eye under his bandages."

"Bandages? Can you describe him for me?"

"Hmmmm, he had a 'disabled' arm, though I know that it works properly, he covered it with black robes, he wears white inside, he has black hair and I think he is an important person in Konoha, I've seen him with Jiji a few times."

"I need to get those eyes back."

"Don't bother, I have them. Most of them."

"…How?" he whispered.

"I have my ways..." he said smiling, but then saw Sasuke's look.

"I infiltrated his ninja's secret training area." Rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?" his father had been right, appearances, mattered little in the Shinobi world.

_Especially_, with this...ninja or whatever he was...

"Where are they? And don't lie."

"Wasn't going to, and I have them."

"Where?"

"Let's find somewhere, anyone watching won't see."

"My house."

A few minutes later, Sasuke is looking at his clan's precious eyes.

He looks up at Naruto, he's speechless.

Looking at the eyes once more, he asks Naruto,

"How did you get these back?"

"Like I said, I infiltrated Danzo's weird chamber and stole all of them back."

"When?"

"Just half an hour ago."

"Did you cause that earthquake?"

"Ermmmm, what earthquake...Oh that must have been my exploding tags, hah."

"That definitely was not an exploding tag, they're not that powerful."

A gleam came into Naruto's eyes, resembling those of a certain Iwa ninja, "Well mine are."

"I _customize_ them." As in mess around with them and make them highly and unnecessarily dangerous.

"Are you a ninja? "Sasuke asked."

"No, I just started the Academy, though I might stop now."

"But you're too young!"

He shrugged; "Oh, I asked Jiji and he let me. I don't have anything else to do anyway."-other than play pranks on people...

"Who's Jiji, and-."

"Jiji... Is the Hokage."

"…"

"Oh, well thank you for getting the eyes back."

He then took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" questioned Naruto.

"If... You ever lose one of your eyes or even both to a Shinobi, in a fight or something... Having transplanted Sharingans instead is a much better than just being blind in an eye, right? So here."

He put two tubes in his hand.

"I can't thank you anymore."

"But this is your clan's..."

"My clan is dead, except for one, and he doesn't need to know about these eyes... nor does he need them, trust me, these three will be better in your hands."

In one of the tubes, a single red eye, with three tomoes, floated. The other one held two eyes, both two tomoes.

Naruto nodded and smiled. He sealed them once more.

"I need to get going, I need my sleep... We will see each other soon, I hope." Naruto said.

"Maybe, when I join the Academy."

"Well, it doesn't matter, for now... We are allies". They shook hands.

Naruto then felt the presence of many Shinobi, arriving.

"There are ninja coming, and lots of them."

Sasuke looked at him, curious.

"How do you know, are you a sensor?"

"I don't know."

"But I think they're good, but it doesn't matter, I'm going for now, see yah."

"If they're good, why are you going?"

"They don't like me."

And with a burst of an enormous amount of chakra he was off.

Moments later Kakashi, the dog ANBU could be seen looking over Sasuke with surprise.

Naruto went back to his apartment and literally threw himself onto his bed, exhausted.

The next day, Naruto was up early and so decided to visit the Hokage once more.

He shunshinned into the Hokage Tower, (He'd now mastered using his bursts of chakra to the point where he has perfected it into the Shunshin no jutsu.

"Jiji!"

"Naruto...How did you get in here?"

"I err, well that doesn't matter, but those ninja with the red eyes have been killed."

The Hokage sat up. "How do you know Naruto?"

"I was there... There was also this old man there, Jiji, he was about your age, and, and he, Ermmmm, I think he was wearing something white inside, but black outside, and his arm was in a black thing."

"Danzo!"

"Hmm? His name's Danzo..."

"Yes, Naruto wait here, I have some things to do, if I take long, go home and train/study."

"OK!"

He went out, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts, and the forbidden scroll, which he knew about.

He looked at the gigantic scroll. An ancient scripture, preserved by the first lord and sealed, because of its dangers. Apparently it held a lot of his own clan's and most of the Uchiha clan's most powerful techniques...

It couldn't hurt to take a look inside. When was the Hokage coming back?

He went out into the empty corridor, seeing no one he went back in, took the scroll out of its shelf, and opened it...

Fūin no Sho

1\. Kuchiyose: Rashōmon; 2. Keiyaku Fūin; 3. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; 4. Hiraishin no Jutsu; 5. Edo Tensei no-

"Whoa, I"ve got to copy these."

"But how?" He frowned. There were too many jutsu to actually write down on a separate piece of paper...wait what does that Shadow Clone do?

He slowly formed the hand seals for the Nidaime's technique;

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

A dozen copies of himself stood, looking at him.

They carried on looking at him, not sure what to say or do...

"Wellllll... I was hoping to make a clone of the scroll, but I got you guys instead..."

The clones, think '_ingrate_'.

"So let's copy all these Jutsu down onto...onto, Ermmmm,

-that scroll over there, that Jiji has left."

He took the scroll and rolled it out fully from one end of the hall to the other. He did the same with the Forbidden Scroll. Using the Hokage's personal Calligraphy set, he began to copy everything down.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Now Chapter 5

But how was this possible, did this boy escape the killer who had wiped out the rest of the Uchiha clan. The boy sneezed.

Not likely. But in the ninja world, looks could be deceiving.

Still he approached him with caution, making sure his movement were slow.

"Are you an Uchiha?"

No reply...The boy seemed to look at him for the first time, then just ignore him again.

"Are you an Uchiha?" he asked, a bit louder, getting annoyed.

"Hn...Yes, Sasuke Uchiha." Annoyed himself.

"I'm Naruto...Your clan's..."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, I think they were assassinated for a reason."

"...obviously."

"No, not just because they were dangerous, I think someone killed them for someone else. So that someone else, could steal your clan's...eyes."

Sasuke looked up, in alarm, fully aware of what Naruto was saying, and the implications they held.

_Could Itachi have really been made to kill the Uchiha, they couldn't have bribed him, Itachi never cared about money. He didn't even understand the concept. Not even jutsu, or even his Sharingan. _

And then-

"Someone's stealing my clan's Sharingan!?"

"Was... An old man, probably Jiji's age was here, taking them..."

"Who is he?", and who's Jiji?

"I don't know, but he already had a Sharingan eye under his bandages."

"Bandages? Can you describe him for me?"

"Hmmmm, he had a 'disabled' arm, though I know that it works properly, he covered it with black robes, he wears white inside, he has black hair and I think he is an important person in Konoha, I've seen him with Jiji a few times."

"I need to get those eyes back."

"Don't bother, I have them. Most of them."

"…How?" he whispered.

"I have my ways..." he said smiling, but then saw Sasuke's look.

"I infiltrated his ninja's secret training area." Rubbing the back of his head.

"Really?" his father had been right, appearances, mattered little in the Shinobi world.

_Especially_, with this...ninja or whatever he was...

"Where are they? And don't lie."

"Wasn't going to, and I have them."

"Where?"

"Let's find somewhere, anyone watching won't see."

"My house."

A few minutes later, Sasuke is looking at his clan's precious eyes.

He looks up at Naruto, he's speechless.

Looking at the eyes once more, he asks Naruto,

"How did you get these back?"

"Like I said, I infiltrated Danzo's weird chamber and stole all of them back."

"When?"

"Just half an hour ago."

"Did you cause that earthquake?"

"Ermmmm, what earthquake...Oh that must have been my exploding tags, hah."

"That definitely was not an exploding tag, they're not that powerful."

A gleam came into Naruto's eyes, resembling those of a certain Iwa ninja, "Well mine are."

"I _customize_ them." As in mess around with them and make them highly and unnecessarily dangerous.

"Are you a ninja? "Sasuke asked."

"No, I just started the Academy, though I might stop now."

"But you're too young!"

He shrugged; "Oh, I asked Jiji and he let me. I don't have anything else to do anyway."-other than play pranks on people...

"Who's Jiji, and-."

"Jiji... Is the Hokage."

"…"

"Oh, well thank you for getting the eyes back."

He then took a deep breath and looked at Naruto.

"What is it?" questioned Naruto.

"If... You ever lose one of your eyes or even both to a Shinobi, in a fight or something... Having transplanted Sharingans instead is a much better than just being blind in an eye, right? So here."

He put two tubes in his hand.

"I can't thank you anymore."

"But this is your clan's..."

"My clan is dead, except for one, and he doesn't need to know about these eyes... nor does he need them, trust me, these three will be better in your hands."

In one of the tubes, a single red eye, with three tomoes, floated. The other one held two eyes, both two tomoes.

Naruto nodded and smiled. He sealed them once more.

"I need to get going, I need my sleep... We will see each other soon, I hope." Naruto said.

"Maybe, when I join the Academy."

"Well, it doesn't matter, for now... We are allies". They shook hands.

Naruto then felt the presence of many Shinobi, arriving.

"There are ninja coming, and lots of them."

Sasuke looked at him, curious.

"How do you know, are you a sensor?"

"I don't know."

"But I think they're good, but it doesn't matter, I'm going for now, see yah."

"If they're good, why are you going?"

"They don't like me."

And with a burst of an enormous amount of chakra he was off.

Moments later Kakashi, the dog ANBU could be seen looking over Sasuke with surprise.

Naruto went back to his apartment and literally threw himself onto his bed, exhausted.

The next day, Naruto was up early and so decided to visit the Hokage once more.

He shunshinned into the Hokage Tower, (He'd now mastered using his bursts of chakra to the point where he has perfected it into the Shunshin no jutsu.

"Jiji!"

"Naruto...How did you get in here?"

"I err, well that doesn't matter, but those ninja with the red eyes have been killed."

The Hokage sat up. "How do you know Naruto?"

"I was there... There was also this old man there, Jiji, he was about your age, and, and he, Ermmmm, I think he was wearing something white inside, but black outside, and his arm was in a black thing."

"Danzo!"

"Hmm? His name's Danzo..."

"Yes, Naruto wait here, I have some things to do, if I take long, go home and train/study."

"OK!"

He went out, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts, and the forbidden scroll, which he knew about.

He looked at the gigantic scroll. An ancient scripture, preserved by the first lord and sealed, because of its dangers. Apparently it held a lot of his own clan's and most of the Uchiha clan's most powerful techniques...

It couldn't hurt to take a look inside. When was the Hokage coming back?

He went out into the empty corridor, seeing no one he went back in, took the scroll out of its shelf, and opened it...

Fūin no Sho

1\. Kuchiyose: Rashōmon; 2. Keiyaku Fūin; 3. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu; 4. Hiraishin no Jutsu; 5. Edo Tensei no-

"Whoa, I"ve got to copy these."

"But how?" He frowned. There were too many jutsu to actually write down on a separate piece of paper...wait what does that Shadow Clone do?

He slowly formed the hand seals for the Nidaime's technique;

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

A dozen copies of himself stood, looking at him.

They carried on looking at him, not sure what to say or do...

"Wellllll... I was hoping to make a clone of the scroll, but I got you guys instead..."

The clones, think '_ingrate_'.

"So let's copy all these Jutsu down onto...onto, Ermmmm,

-that scroll over there, that Jiji has left."

He took the scroll and rolled it out fully from one end of the hall to the other. He did the same with the Forbidden Scroll. Using the Hokage's personal Calligraphy set, he began to copy everything down.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 5 Now 7

I'm back. I had to carry on. The story is in my head, but it will be slow. I'd appreciate reviews telling me anything... if you like or not, tell me.

I hope I've improved.

Well here is the story.

Ancient were his bones that creaked. He felt old, old beyond measure. An end was near, he could sense that, but that end would not happen. Like an infinitesimal number or line, the end was near, but so far away.

The old days were long gone, when Shinobi were truly powerful, and peace a fool's dream. That time, now was akin to fairy tales told to children- His powers were now a thing of the past and a symbol. It would be millennia before he shall be forgotten!

Reaching for his staff- an old friend, who had seen many a battle and taken his own share of injuries, he stood up. Standing (more leaning) at 5 foot 6 was a man, an old man that all had feared once upon a time. And now after the half a century or so of dwindling and regaining some lost strength, the old man was now standing, though stooped.

Things were going to happen, the wind were changing… His end, only meant a beginning for another. His powers could not- will not disappear. His legacy will not be tarnished because of the one defeat he had endured… No, his strength will manifest itself upon another. Of course they will have to be powerful- for that was the only reason he has dwindled. To find such a person in the next generation who could potentially become as powerful as him, would be long and arduous. He knew that, so he was patient.

And he waited.

A quarter of a century prior, he had come across a boy, of his own clan, no less. His hope however had been shot down, when he had seen the potential but weakness in him. And missing one of his eyes- having given it to another, had not helped… How pathetic.

The boy had been left to die and it was apparent that he was not the one that he required. His powers, were not going to make that newer strength, they were not _enough_\- the one to inherit this strength would not be weak. Could not be. The one that would do so, should add to this power and bring honour to him in death. He did not want to envision a legacy that was weak- that did not bear or need thinking about.

However he still trained the boy. It seemed all Uchiha had potential, though of course none reaching his.

He walked to the entrance of the cave. And looked out. A sorry sight, as usual. The plains would undergo here, six seasons strangely enough. But he could not be sorry for the ever moderate weather that he received. It was quite a blessing for his old age.

He reached his powerful, yet once, many times stronger, senses out and saw what could only be described as a mirror.

A boy, that could have been him when he was younger, the strength that flowed was astonishing- it was him, he was the one to inherit his power. He could not help but see himself reflected in the boy. Though he lacked his blood- he made up for that in pure potential- and with strength like that, he may indeed be the one he desired to name his successor.

_Strong in Chakra, Strong in body and a mind willing to learn. Perfect. And what's this? A Jutsu scroll? Hmmm. I wonder what it holds… He must be confident to have left Konoha to what appears to be, become a rogue ninja, at such a young age. If I could train him… _

_He seems to have grown up in the same environment I did, that is rare, always having to fight for one's life, strengthens you but can break you too and in this case, he has grown magnificently so far. This is the recipient that my powers shall manifest in._

_But what was this? How is it that he has… those eyes with him? Are his kinsmen, weak as they may in this age, be dead? Is that possible? Was this the work of Konoha?_

_Well, this just more interesting, he has more than one too. Clever boy. This just opens up many more prospects. But for now, I must wait. A few weeks is nothing to the decades I have already waited- I will wait some more._

The old man, ceased his physically laborious sensory abilities and shook himself of his stupor and began to devise a plan. A plan, one to bring his name back- to its former strength. His name, it seemed, was to be feared once again and for ever more. An amused smirk creased the wrinkled skin.

_And this time…_ no one will be able to stop him- his successor. An eye, the other concealed, blinked. From the pupil it began to dilate, then form rings within the eye. The pupils then split in to three circles- then pinwheels, they span hypnotically.

_The boy had stolen his eyes. That was annoying… But let it be known that the Uchiha were persistent if anything, and always prepared. His father's Sharingan had been kept sealed for decades until now…_

_Revenge was needed_ and finally he may finally have the means to do so.

It was time,

For a new beginning.

Guess who the old man is?

Also please review. Just even "nice" is good. If you have reviewed, thank you. But please do so, it motivates me.


	8. Escape

Chapter 8

* * *

UPDATE: Yeah I've got a really good plot going and the near future of this story has been planned out. It's gonna be fun! To write and read it. I already have the equivalent of four chapter written ahead of schedule...Like _way_ ahead... Unnecessarily ahead...

Well at least I know what's going to happen in the future...

You know, I used to think that authors were missing out by having to waste their time for us- the readers, but as I've begun writing this, I have achieved, in my own little way, enlightenment. Writing something is exactly the same as reading it- well the feeling is anyway, but the main difference is that you have control over what you are writing/reading and in a way more fun. Obviously, some authors works are more interesting to read than your own, but they are likely to be more experienced than you and so will know what works and what does not.

I've also found out that Microsoft Word can be strange:

Out of his three former students, Tsunami, Jayasuriya and Chiaroscuro, the one that had turned out most like him would be Jayasuriya. Even though Chiaroscuro had learnt/ stolen hordes of the First Hostages techniques from him- the ones he could, not the Keith GeneID ones, presumably; it would be Jayasuriya that had turned out most like him and the strongest. Namely, being good at Jujutsu's, being a good and efficient spy master Canaan… Being a pervert. Luckily, Tsunami had never found out about that particular aspect of the Third Homage, however Jayasuriya had never been that lucky…

Hokage= Homage

Jiraiya= Jayasuriya- though that was impressive, Jayasuriya is quite similar to Jiraya...

etc

The next chapter will be released soon- probably tomorrow.

I'm also gonna update all the other chapters too. Grammar and the lot should be improved.

Also I'm going to split Chapter 4 into 2; but don't worry you'll still get your update.

I want all my chapter to have 1-2 thousand words...

* * *

Hi, you'll be pleased to know that I have actually planned stuff for this story... strange I know.

* * *

I'd like to tell you that, Kakashi nor anyone else knows of Naruto's true heritage... Not even Naruto himself actually, except for the elders and third hokage...

However the older generation knows of the Kyuubi being inside Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Escape Now 8

After a day or so had passed, we are back to chapter one.

Three minutes to go.

The next day, the Hokage paused from his calligraphy, looked at the Uzumaki seals in despair once more and turned back to his third favourite hobby ,other than Ninjutsu… spying; on what specifically shall not be mentioned.

Out of his three former students, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, the one that had turned out most like him would be Jiraiya. Even though Orochimaru had learned/ stolen hordes of the First Hokage's techniques from him- the ones he could, not the Bloodline ones, presumably; it would be Jiraiya that had turned out most like him and the strongest. Namely, being good at Ninjutsu, being a good and efficient spymaster aaaand…. Being a pervert. Luckily, Tsunade had never found out about that particular aspect of the Third Hokage, however Jiraiya had never been that lucky…

One minute

But this time, as he looked past the hot springs, he saw a sight that took him by interest. Not that. No, not the view, though the various views in Konoha were pretty good to be honest, only beaten by the ones at the Land of Hot Springs. Trust me, ahem, him, he's been there. As he dragged his eyes away, once more, he made sure to check, something strange was going on. This may be important…

Well it may not be as important as the view.

But, still quite important.

45 seconds

Somebody was walking out of the gates. And it was not an adult… But why would a child walk out of the village. Surely an adult would go with them. May be it was a young ninja on a mission. But then he would have known, as he himself does the- but he would have today, but he'd been too lazy and assigned the job to the secretary. May be he was being too paranoid…It could be a mission. But the boy…

Had blond hair. Yellower than that of the… Yamanaka Clan…

40 seconds

No! He breathed in.

"ANBU!" he yelled, desperation seizing him in its vice like hold.

If the child escaped, who knows what would happen to him and by default Konoha. The Three Elders would want him assassinated. This could not be risked. Otherwise the promise to Minato would be broken and his death in vain.

Less than a moment later, the Black Ops stood ready to receive the commands.

After telling them to inform all available ANBU at present and leave immediately in search of Naruto, he himself went to Naruto's apartment.

30 seconds

Shunshin no Jutsu~

No, Naruto was not in there, only an empty apartment was left, no clothes, kunai, weapons or possessions. This was obviously not a planned escape. He'd only seen him yesterday…So how was it possible that Naruto got ready so quickly. Naruto was not efficient. He was not organised from what He'd seen, the little that he had. Did he keep EVERYTHING in storage seals?

Oh… He did, did he?

Well ****.

Now back at the Tower, we found the Hokage looking at his divination glass,

20 seconds

Naruto was looking at the village for the last time. He seemed to smirk and then look down tensed, he was thinking. But about what? Maybe he was debating his choice. In great hope and anticipation, the Third stood. Then the small figure began to walk forwards.

No! His hope dashed, the Hokage could only wait for the ANBU to bring him here. He was not looking forward to speaking with Naruto to be honest.

All was lost, if Naruto truly wished to go, how could he stop him. But… he must receive his legacy, he was Minato's son. Who else other than him and the three Elders knew? And they certainly would not tell him of his heritage… Not even Kakashi, for all he knew, Naruto was just an orphan his sensei had found and used to seal the Kyuubi on. Then there was the Senju heritage through the Fourth Hokage too…

And the worst of it all. The Kyuubi. If the Nine Tailed Beast somehow influenced Naruto what could happen? All the Shinobi Nations would be out to get themselves another Jinchuriki. Kumo especially.

Naruto was in great danger and not from just being a Container. The problems took on another level when his heritage was considered. He was the Fourth Hokage's son that made him a Kill-on-Sight target for Iwa. And they were known for holding grudges. After the Fourth Hokage had wiped out an entire platoon of Iwa ninja, their pride had been forever broken and an eternal grudge had formed. No this was a matter that Naruto could not even begin to comprehend… He was in great peril once he and stepped out of the gates and worse now he was nearing the shield. Where was Kakashi?

Due to the Uchiha Police force existing only a day before, they had not gotten back all their ANBU yet. Basically they were short on ANBU. And who had the Hokage decided to use on such an emergency that may be detrimental to the entire village?

Looking at the glass again…

Oh ****…

5 seconds

Speaking of our tardy ANBU, he was in front of the ANBU that were following Naruto, he didn't see why a small boy was so important, so naturally he was taking his time. Well it was obvious that the young ninja was a Container, but he couldn't escape- that was preposterous. Knowing the three academy Jutsu did not count as dangerous. He chuckled in his head. _What a strange and arrogant boy thinking he could outrun ANBU…_

Aaaah, how deluded could you be Kakashi?

* * *

Read &amp; Review

The next chapter will not be as quick, probably...

Guys, I lied, I've already got the next chapter ready, but I need to fill in some gaps...

so day after tomorrow is what Im aiming for...

see you later

Happy New Year


	9. Chakra Control

UPDATE: I saw the views so far and thought oh s***, I suppose you approve of the small changes I've made to all the chapters and the way I've split Chapter 4. I originally said that I'd split it into 2, but I decided on averaging 1000- 1500 words per chapter, more or less, so I split it into three. I can guarantee a chapter by the day after tomorrow. Please Review!

Thanks,

1066wthec

* * *

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 9

Kakashi

Feeling a spike in chakra he began to increase his speed- _an academy student was not supposed to be able to do that…_

Naruto

_Konoha, when I come back you better be ready for me, because I will have become more powerful than you can ever imagine. You will rue the day you raised your hand at me. Hmmm…._

Sensing several familiar chakra signatures he decided to go before it was too late. Inu was on his trail. Kakashi would likely not mind using his Ninken on a potential missing Nin.

It was time to go. He stepped out of Konoha's shield, the hum in his acute ears now gone. He smiled once more. Letting his Chakra bloat to inhuman levels, the fluctuations higher and more varied than ever, he timed his jutsu; at the highest point of his chakra's fluctuation, where it became a shroud around him, then:

Shunshin no Jutsu

The familiar thrum of the Jutsu escaped him as he solely focused on outrunning Kakashi and the rest of the ANBU.

Kakashi and the ANBU

As they sped into him Naruto stopped and gave up. His head down and a hand up for Cat to hold.

"How cute!" Yugao cooed mentally. Of course, she thought it was a prank, though she wondered at the amount of Chakra Naruto had, even if he was a Jinchuriki. He had a lot… It seemed dense as well…

But as she went to take Naruto's hand, she sensed that the chakra in this Naruto was too low, though still above the average six year old.

_It was a clone. _Thought Kakashi. _But how can a six year old do the Shadow Clone Jutsu? That should be impossible. It lasted that long too!_

"Naruto, why are you leaving?" Yugao asked him.

_This boy could be a prodigy. No, he _is.

Naruto shrugged and said: "No one likes me…" looking downcast.

_But he is clanless- impressive to get so far without proper guidance._

And then he dispelled himself. To Yugao's dismay she found herself grabbing air. She would not see Naruto for a long time.

_Hmmm, interesting._ Thought Kakashi. "How did we lose him?"

_But I doubt he'll survive the world long- no one can survive on their own, even more so as a ninja, that's just asking for an early death._

"What do you mean 'we'? Asked an irate ANBU member.

"This your fault, clean it up."

_Aww, but-_

The other ANBU were leaving.

_Well, damn. Might as well start reading my book again… My solution to all problems._

With Naruto.

Now leaping using the Jutsu, pushing his muscles further than he had ever done before, he travelled north, to the forests. Where chakra could not be sensed due to the abundance of life. Though strangely none could be seen. He was now in the North. He'd outrun them.

He carried on walking, giving his muscles a cool down. He decided to walk until he found a clearing.

Stepping over a loose branch he stepped into the small space. He may as well begin some training now. Opening his sealing notes, he found the seals for _Privacy. _

He set the seal to a radius of one mile and made sure that his chakra could not be sensed. Keeping this up was already a test of his chakra, however his Uzumaki genes enabled him to leave chakra in there so he did not have to worry about it. _The seal would last about two hours_, he thought, then

made the final stroke of his brush and finished the seal.

Now taking out the Jutsu scrolls that had been copied out, he looked at the massive variety. It was like a list of Jutsu to make yourself invincible. He looked at the Uchiha's contributions… There was the Leaf burning exercise for control, then for mastery to the highest point there was the _Penance._

_Strange things that these Uchiha did._

_I wonder if Madara himself used these._

_Well, I might as well get started on these…_

_Hashiranma's Chakra Control Exercises._

_Oh, it's him, the First Hokage. Hashirama wasn't it? _

Looking back at the book; _oh it is Hashirama…_

After reading what to do, he started on the tree walking exercise, choosing the nearest tree to do so. As he began he made sure to go up every time and then land safely after, when he slipped and fell.

It was long and tiring work and for every 15 minutes, he made sure to do a set of press ups, sit ups hanging off the branch and squats… He made sure to do 30 of each, though the squats were too easy and so he made it 50. He did 40 sit ups too.

Again, he tried the Tree Walking Exercise. He walked up, albeit with unsteady legs. It was still hard.

After a small break, he walked up again, this time he did it. But got tired on the way down.

_Maybe I just need to take a rest… Apparently rest lets you recover and improve…_

_Well, I suppose I need a bath._

As the sun went down and the sweat built up, Naruto decided to find the nearest stream and take a wash- there was no bath. Stripping off everything apart from his trousers and boxers, he took the dive into the moderately shallow pool near the small waterfall. He kept his things close to him, with in sight and reach.

He waded in the pool, playing, pushing the water away and trying to see how long he could stay under water without breathing. He loved challenging himself like that. He managed 50 seconds on the first try- he _was_ Shinobi after all. He then tried to use his meditation technique that he had never really thought about before and breathed in, without moving this time and keeping all of the air in his belly this time instead of his chest like last time, his 'hara' he remembered from the Academy's lectures. He managed 67 seconds…

After a while, he noticed that if he didn't move, he could last longer. Probably because he was using less energy, he thought.

* * *

Some reviews would be nice.

Got the next chapter nearly ready too, I'll be posting it the day after tomorrow. I'd like to tell you that I've now almost totally looked over my previous chapters, so they will be different and hopefully better. There will be more detail and the plot will become more obvious.

Thank you,

1066wthec


	10. Team Samui

_I'm a Log Priest..._ Well, there will be an update soon. I'll also say that Samui and her team are slightly older than Neji right now, or maybe more- whatever makes you happy. I'd checked 'Narutopedia' and it said the Samui was 29. I doubt that, but she is obviously a lot older than Naruto. In this story she will be around 4-5 years older than Naruto. Which makes her 11.

There will be an update the day after tomorrow. Definitely. I realise that my chapter are really short for some of you but that's what you get in return for regular updates. In around two weeks, I will have to start revising for exams and will have actual exams... so then you will be getting chapter of higher word counts... but less frequently... But who gives a s***? R&amp;R :)

* * *

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 10

He finally got up as the two hours were up. He set another seal as the first vanished. This one for half an hour.

Drying himself off with a towel from his seal and wringing water out of his trousers- he realised he needed to learn water and fire jutsu fast- they would speed things up for him a lot. They would also be beneficial to his training.

_Maybe the Freaky Fish Guy can help with the Water Jutsu. Hmm that would be good. Though, I'd have to tone it down obviously. _

He took out his storage scroll and pressed the Kanji for dinner- more specifically Ramen. It was still hot. As he inhaled the food he tried using his sensory abilities, it was fun what you could discover with that alone. The animals, insects and all life forms were interesting in their own way. _That squirrel seemed very clever- the way it opened those hard shells._

Suddenly, he was on guard. Somebody was watching him. He felt a disturbance. An animal perhaps? Maybe the food would have attracted it.

A Shinobi would not usually be trying to sense him for this long, and the way this was being done… it was too subtle, it reminded him of an animal. But how could a ninja possibly have mastered sensory to that point that would take over a century of experience. No it was more likely to be an animal, this kind of sixth sense could only be possibly gained by interactions with nature frequently as he had done, or… By being a ninja- but that would require close to Hashirama Senju's level of Chakra control, and in this age, he was sure that no one could be that powerful… Yet the person seemed to be _looking_ at him. As if expecting him. _But how?_

He felt the Chakra once more. It was dense, but it seemed to have huge gaps in places, like the control was degrading at the very moment. _This person was old- ancient even. But who, in this world could still have that kind of strength? Even if slightly weaker now…_

The person reminded himself of_ him. _The strange chakra, sensory abilities and the familiarity- though he did not recognise the man. Unfortunately somebody else did- and they were baffled.

**_Madara- I will rip you to shreds, what is this? Has my foe gotten weaker in his old age? _**

**_But how can this be? I only saw him… a few days ago. _**

This chakra was the real thing, Kyuubi decided, the hints of his the Sage's chakra were there though he wondered at the nature chakra that he felt. The other Madara must be a fake. **_But how had the bastard done this?_** Taken his _father's_ power?

Naruto viciously suppressed down his highly fluctuating chakra and waited. It was a rookie mistake to keep his chakra flaring out, alerting enemy Shinobi. It was harder when the _bloody_ [**_Hey!_**] chakra _seemed_ to have a will of its own at times. Naruto realised he was still only a Genin. He desperately needed training. But the strange chakra was now gone. Only then he realised that there were _more_ Shinobi about and that they were from another village.

All of a sudden, Samui could not sense any chakra. That huge presence (Naruto) that she had felt was now gone.

The old chakra was gone too.

_That's strange, but I guess we can let it go for now._ Thought Samui. _Though we need to keep our guard up…_

Five minutes prior they had all finished their mission, their very nearly last mission as Genin. It had been gruelling work and who could have known that the bloody cat was so fast. It had run past Takigakure. It was only their alliance with them that allowed the young Kumo ninja to pass through. Now they had caught the beast, they had been taking a rest.

"I knew it, we are being watched and-" said Omoi.

"Shut up." was Karui's reply, before a full scale 'invasion of the world' prediction could follow through.

"Both of you, quiet." A softer voice said. This was Samui…

"I thought I sensed something, there was something or someone with a lot of chakra here. It's strange though, it felt demonic but weird too… Probably just an animal here…"

"What if it was a Jinchuriki- the Takigakure one? With the green hair…" Said Karui.

"No, they don't tend to let her out so far from here."

"Hey- who has the cat?"

_What a clever cat and dumb team…_Thought Naruto.

He replaced himself when he thought he saw Samui turn towards his direction.

Praise the Log. Indeed thou art hallowed.

Omoi looked at Karui and Samui, then said: "S***."

Naruto still in his hiding place decided to follow them. He put on the Weasel ANBU mask he'd previously stolen from ANBU headquarters during a prank.

_Got nothing else to do anyway- this way I can test my stealth and maybe even prank them._

Naruto didn't realise that staying out of sight of those who are 3 years older than him was already an achievement.

Not counting the fact that he had escaped the Kakashi no Sharingan- even if it was on a bad day.

Naruto stuck close to the shadows. Without knowing, he was already refining his chakra control.

"I can't believe that you're so stupid, Omoi, how did you lose him, now it's going to take ages for us to become Chunin- Bee-Sama's not going to enter us for the Chunin Exams."

_I haven't been made ninja yet so I have to join a nation to become one…_

_Chunin Exams though? That would be interesting, maybe, I could join Kumo for a time… That would be fun. _Thought Naruto.

_Strangely enough Orochimaru was thinking along the same lines- though for a different _interesting _reason…_

_Kukuku, Kumo is hosting the Chunin Exams are they, the Hokage will be there too, I see, this is the perfect opportunity to kill the Hokage. Hmmm, _

_It's time to strike!_


	11. The old man

Happy New Year.

* * *

I understand that reviews aren't taken seriously by many of you... Many of you may be new to fan fiction and you would not understand that reviews do help, but you would if you yourself wrote stories... I'm not going to bribe you with chapters for a certain number of reviews 'cos I don't care that much to do that, but I would like to remind you, it would certainly help, when I will have to make my updates fewer and less frequent later on, when I have exams. Knowing that people are actually reading it, will help. Obviously I can see the the views I get, but a real comment on things is something that cannot be replaced by mere statistics... end lecture

* * *

Apparently author's notes aren't approved by Fanfiction. But I don't care. I like talking to you guys- even if you don't speak back to me - I feel like my old Maths teacher you know. We were doing some after school classes on certain days, and he'd try and keep the lesson discussion based. But whenever he'd ask us something, (our class was mostly Asians), no one would speak and he'd actually wait…. For quite a long time too. The seconds would feel like hours when he'd just sit there staring at us, expectantly.

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Note- I'm Log Priest now!

Chapter 11

Luckily for Naruto, the chase to catch the cat had been uneventful so far, except for when Karui had lashed out at Omoi and hit him in the head- but that seemed to be the norm among them. However it was night time and they still had not caught the cat. None of them, except Naruto noticed that they were heading further and further up the mountainous country. To where there were only graveyards. The trio and the solo rogue mercenary ran and followed respectively, up north. Both parties were unaware of what they were going, only focused on their individual missions. One to catch the damn cat, the other, to find out more about the Chunin Exams and find out more about the mysterious chakra. He made sure to wear gravity seals while following them and to also use

They did not stop until night fell.

"Where are we now?" Asked Karui. A moot question really, seeing as they were in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know." Said Samui. "I think we're slightly lost- which is not very… cool."

Omoi said, "Yes. Well that might be your fault, Karui- you were the one that pointed us this way-."

Omoi, being smart decided to keep quiet after seeing Karui's expression.

"Anyway." Said Karui, "You lost the cat."

"But-..." It seemed Omoi was learning…

Then Samui commented on the time, 'it's almost totally dark'- they would have to find a place to stay in.

Under a jagged rock they found a cave that seemed to be inhabited. They did not venture too far inside, in case they met something or one dangerous. Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with their reasoning. Fortunately, fate smiled upon them today or so they thought when they saw:

An old and wrinkled man walk towards them. Everything about him seemed to say, tired and worn.

Who are you? He asked, humouring the Shinobi, despite knowing that they were Kumogakure Shinobi Genin who were lost judging by their wandering and garb.

"We are ninja from Kumo, we just want to rest here for the night."

"We're also lost." Added Omoi.

Samui looked at him as if he was retarded. [I would use another word, but I think word conveys what I want to say well]. Karui looked ready to beat him to pulp, when:

"Really? A Shinobi with no idea of where they are at a point in time cannot call themselves Shinobi- for it belies ignorance- a trait that contradicts our very nature." Stated Madara.

Omoi took notes. Until Karui glared at him and Samui looked a little disapprovingly in his direction. They hadn't noticed him saying 'our'.

"Now, another test to see whether you are Shinobi or not,_ though you've already failed, he thought_. Are you aware of anyone in your midst or of anyone trailing you?"

"No." Said Omoi.

"But we sensed an old and strange chakra- I think that was you." Said Samui, the other two looked at her in surprise.

"Impressive- though I did make no effort to hide my chakra.

But you did not know of the strange demonic presence that has been following you the whole way here."

"Stop lying!" Shouted Karui.

"Wait." Said Omoi, interested.

"Hmm, I always knew the Shinobi of Kumo were a joke… I should have crushed you when I had the chance like I did with Iwa."

"You're shinobi; Are you from Konoha?" Asked Omoi, ignoring the jab at his village. He knew from his research that Kumo and Konoha had, since the time of the founding, been at odds with one another.

"Now you recognize me do you?"

"I've forgotten the name… I'm still not sure exactly who"

"My name is an old one, predating the founding of your own village and mine. But it does not matter.

Have you so easily forgotten about the person that has been following you this whole time? May that not be detrimental to your mission? Hn. Well here's your cat." The cat under a Genjutsu slowly and obediently walked to Karui stood.

Naruto tensed ready to perform Shunshin. But stopped when he realised he too recognized the chakra. Familiarity hit him and he was reminded of the Kyuubi and the Uchiha clan. Linking the two together, he stepped in to the hideout:

"Oh!"

Madara smiled- _It seems Konoha did make sure its children knew their history._

"-You're the freaky fish guy!" Samui looked at them both, as if they were both retards. Naruto's orange jumpsuit did not help even more so with a weird animal mask on. How he'd survived so far without getting killed was a certainly a conundrum.

_Maybe not…_thought Madara.

"Madara Uchiha… Do you use a lot of water Jutsu?"

Looking at the small boy, then comprehension and confusion hit Omoi's and Samui's faces as they looked again at Madara- in the eye.

Who then activated his Sharingan and cast an overpowered _minor_ Sharingan Genjutsu on them, knocking them out.

For approximately five hours.

"And who are you?" The old man finally asked ignoring Naruto's question.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Of the late Uzumaki clan?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Hm" He chuckled. "I see where you're extraordinary chakra comes from- partially at least. And you don't look Uzumaki either…" He finished mysteriously at the end.

"What do you mean partially and you said 'late'- what do you know about them?"  
"You do not know? You are part Senju too. You're father's side - aahhh, an even more curious mystery, what about him? - do you know who he is?"

"No, who was he?" Asked Naruto.

"First, I'll tell you about the Uzumaki… They're dead. Secondly, about your father, I don't know myself, but I doubt people knew him to be Senju…

So if you're going to look for him ever-."

"No- I don't care. It does not matter.

But I have my own question.

How are _you_ _alive_?"

"That, Naruto is the very reason you're here.

You say that you do not care about your heritage?"

"No, I don't. Why?"

"I… Have a favour, a request to ask of you…

The rewards are great…

But the stakes are high… _very high_…Are you interested?"

"What is it?"

_A very down to Earth Shinobi… He is Uzumaki after all…_

"I want you, to bring my name, the Uchiha name, back to glory."

"How? And Why? Aren't the Uchiha supposed to be powerful…"  
A raised eyebrow silenced him.

"You have Sharingan, on you… How is that?"

"I… well…

And so Madara was told of the Uchiha Massacre and how the only survivor had gifted him the three.

He held out the three tubes. Three orbs stared back at him.

Madara looked at them and then at Naruto and smiled.

"So, boy, do you accept my proposal?"

"No."

Madara to his credit didn't say anything, but narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I will make my own name for myself… But…"  
"But what?" Growing impatient.

"If… you agree to train me, in the way that you yourself were trained… I will promise to fight in the name of the Uchiha…"

"Do you realise what you are asking?" _The boy wants to experience what Hell on Earth feels like…_

"No, the question are you up to it? I'm willing either way."  
"Then: we have struck accord." _Training him will be interesting._


	12. Training

To the people that are reviewing: Thanks for the reviews, they help! I will be using that info to improve the story. However I urge you to carry on, I really appreciate them, but I need more, from different people, so there are different viewpoints. But, finally!

* * *

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 12

"First we must put some of my blood or actually my chakra into you."

"Do you need a knife?"

Madara smiled.

"No, the vial is my blood from after my fight with Hashirama, when I began the research on how to gain the Rinnegan. But you do need it for youself."

"You were getting ready for this since _then_?" _And what's the Rinnegan?_

"No, just prepared. As a Shinobi should be."

Naruto went to cut his wrist when Madara told him to instead, cut near the top of his right shoulder near his bicep.

"It's closer to your chakra core- where most of your chakra is concentrated, and the eyes where the changes are most needed. I intend to increase the chance of the chakra fully integrating within your natural lifespan. This will take time. Even with the Kyuubi helping the most the will happen in the short term, is your chakra coils getting bigger, the amount you can release higher and your eyes sharper. Which are all boons to the average Shinobi, but you are not a normal Shinobi."

"Through evolutionary principles, the more powerful or useful gene is more likely to survive, but can be of different mixtures of genes for different organs. For example, for your chakra, your genes will take what's beneficial and leave what is not. Though that has to happen over many thousands of years. But with the Kyuubi is accelerating the process we can forgo the thousands of years- no doubt he wants you to kill me eventually by making you use his chakra."

Looking into Naruto's eye: _Do not worry Kyuubi, for I will have soon left this world… And then you can carry on hating me as you always have._

"The Kyuubi is a spiteful beast. It will try and overcome you. The only reason it hasn't done so with you is because the Senju chakra along with the Uzumaki chakra has many defensive properties and is powerful in healing. The only weakness with the Uchiha chakra is that it will absorb anything beneficial to itself. And in this case it can prove to be fatal. For we are dealing with the Kyuubi. Fortunately I am Madara Uchiha."

"I want you not to resist. I will cast a Genjutsu on you, so that I may teach and tell you everything I need to within a shorter space of time, before these wake up."

Though slightly unhappy with the idea, but recognising the need for it, he agreed. Besides he wanted to experience that Jutsu. It seemed powerful.

As he looked in to the single eye of Madara Uchiha, he almost missed the hypnotic spinning of the tomoes.

They span faster.

And morphed into another shape. This was Madara's Mangekyou Sharingan- only recently had it become that. Since Madara was already a user of the Evolved Sharingan he could activate the eye. Though it did take more chakra.

Naruto fell.

Feeling as if he would drift slowly downwards forever more, aided by less powerful gravity.

Suddenly, he was thrust into a red and black world that could have rivalled Hell itself for its fear factor.

"Here, with my proficiency in the Eien no Mangek-you Sharingan, I can make a second equal a week in your time." Said the voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto, turning around. "Where's Madara?"

A different man stood. Clad in Samurai-like armour akin to those used in the Warring States Era. His eyes span. And a very Uchiha like smirk threatened to break out as he looked at Naruto's face.

"Is this you, when you were in…?"

"Yes, when I was in my prime."

_So, this is Madara- the man The First Hokage would battle._

"I'm going to train you. But there will be a problem. This type of training will only give you the reflexes and muscle memory, not the physical strength to do them. I can give you the knowledge, but not the power. But that is not to say that this will be nought, far from it. The training that you're about to receive will give you a different attitude and mentality towards things.

But be warned; it does not substitute for experience, only pure skill, which of course is still critical when fighting. It will not increase your chakra either, though, of course your chakra levels and capacity are rising as we speak. But as soon as you get out, you will have to train your body. Also as you are right now- you're a bit young", he said looking at Naruto's expression," The toll on your body is great. I don't know what you are going to do once you're done here, but focus on training yourself, but also take missions from people to gain experiance..."

"Oh, I have an idea for all of that actually funnily enough..."

" is it?"

"I'm going to temporarily join a hidden village."

And so the training began.

_I will teach you all the weapon techniques of the Uchiha. My clansmen were quite skilled at _gaining _them. There are many people who practise the art of Kenjutsu after all… _

He smirked.

_Taijutsu: These are the ways by which you can submit an enemy._

**_This_**_ is how you'd inflict pain. It's about the bone and joint manipulation. _

_Taijutsu, first and foremost is about control. And the way to do this is by using pain. Pain is one the best tools a Shinobi can use to control his opponent._

_Make sure to practise these patterns using your shadow clones. The thousands of repetitions will give you reflexes that most won't even be able to see let alone keep up with. _

_Spar with your clones regularly. Why?, have them spar, then see what you are doing wrong and correct it yourself. _

_Use the ground when you fight. The fight only end when the opponent is in your control or dead. There is no other condition by where you should cease fighting._

_You want to envisage punching _through_, not at the target. Again!_

Memorise_ these locks. _

_Think about what you're doing._

_Think about the limits of most people's joints, how far they bend. I'm only slightly flexible. Look. _

_The application to these patterns are subtle. But they contain many secrets. You cannot unravel them easily. You need experience. But luckily for you, you have two tool at hand. First my Tsukuyomi and then your Shadow Clone Jutsu. You have Chakra that rivals mine only slightly before my prime. You need to understand that, not many people have this gift. You are Uzumaki, Senju and now the Uchiha too. Not forgetting about your tenant either. _

**You had better not.**

_Kenjutsu;_

_When cutting, try and cut the arteries and veins. The temple holds one, the wrist… The blood dripping will distract your enemy… **Again! Come at me!**_

_Then:_

_This is how to throw shuriken,_

**_Practise!_**

**_Come on!_**

**_Try and get me!_**

_What is the point of being a ninja when you cannot even hit a moving target?_

_Now the Kunai._

_Fuinjutsu;_

_You have a natural talent for sealing. As expected of an Uzumaki. Use that to aid you when you train. Use it all the time-_

_Actually I was wearing them outside, in the real world…Said Naruto._

_Well, good, I hear that you can increase speed using them. Make sure to research and use that after you leave this Genjutsu. _

_Time to spar. Come on! _

_Try to predict my moves. Try and recognise what I'm going to do before I'm going to do it. It will encourage the appearance of the Sharingan, _though I believe that if the Kyuubi wished, he too could awaken it for you, he thought to himself.

_Your Stamina is good. Your strength is acceptable but needs more work. Make sure to use weights. And do the traditional Taijutsu bone and sinew strengthening exercises in conjunction with it. There is a reason why the Senju and Uchiha clans were the most feared in the world. It's because we never overlooked a single art. We sought and practised them all. To perfection._

_My brother, Izuna favoured the traditional weapons of the Shinobi, the Nunchaku, Kusari'gama, Tanto knives were all his mostly. _

_Summon your clones, you'll learn this yourself, I'll show you the basics. _

_But this is what you'll want most…_

_This weapon was favoured not only by my brother but by _me_ too… I think you'll find it interesting. I think Kyuubi would so too._

_Naruto seeing it grinned. In sources and historical accounts of Madara, _this_ was the weapon they all knew him by- his trademark weapon. Out of the many that he had mastered, this is the one that he looked forward to learning the most. _

**_The Kyuubi grimaced at the sight of the fearsome weapon… But he was impressed, this man was a good teacher- shame he was going to die! sarcasm_**

**_Though the Kyuubi had to compare this man to Maito Gai. The similarities were quite subtle but pronounced._**

Both insane, when it came to training/ dancing© / youth©/ fighting.

Both perfectionists, in their own strange way… Both mad, they didn't see fighting the same way anyone else would either.

The Kyuubi did not want to think too much though, for its sanity.

Outside.

"Yours, Naruto, must be an unrivalled destiny in the history of Shinobi. You must not forsake that destiny, but seize it with both hands-_ as I and Hashirama did…_

A century ago, you may know that the power of the Uchiha was broken, it was the Senju who helped usurp that power. This was long ago. But now, you must bring our name back to, for you are the first of both our kinds to have a boon like the one given to you. You may even surpass us. Hashirama and I."

"I will for sure, Madara."

_Seems the Uchiha attitude characteristic has settled in…already_, Pondered Madara. Looking at Naruto who now went through the hand signs for the Fireball Jutsu, he smirked. It was like… looking in a mirror.


	13. Meeting Team Samui

Please tell me if the story is going too fast. I can provide back stories- just put in extra chapters...

* * *

Also from here on, I'll be aiming for 3k words per chapter, so they will be taking longer, 'bout a week, so don't worry if you don't hear from for long.

I tend to favourite stories more than I follow them, but the amount of follows if still good. Thanks!

* * *

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 13

After the long weeks of training- many thousands of weeks in fact, Naruto was ready to call himself a student of Madara Uchiha. The Shadow clones and the enhanced photographic memory had helped- somehow the blonde had not realised it though. The Uchiha clan was known for that ability- even those those that did not have the sharingan. This was extremely useful for intelligence gathering- but Madara was all too happy to let him find out about the eye himself.

The hours and hours of training had left Naruto fatigued- extremely, but only mentally. But luckily, because Madara had known the training would take long, he taken it slow but extremely disciplined. Naruto felt like he would never need sleep again. That would be useful in high level, long term missions that required a lot of espionage and stealth, though he hoped to find a jutsu in his scro;; s to avoid that.

But his head still hurt like hell. Lucky his idiot persona didn't need so many brain cells to operate anyway.

And he realised his sense of coordination was in one word: f***ed. He could not distinguish differences in distances until a few minutes after he'd gotten back round.

Meanwhile, Madara had taken out the eye he had left and was now handing it to Naruto.

"Euurgh, why are you…?"

"My time for now, is up… Seal this!" He rasped like a crow, once again in his old age. The Genjutsu had taken a toll on him and once more his health had deteriorated- but he did not care.

He looked at Naruto's worried face.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I have a feeling I will be back." He smirked©.

Suddenly Naruto did not feel so sympathetic.

Naruto decided to hide the body in one of the coffins. He didn't want any random passer-by to find the body. Madara's body was dangerous, even in death. It has to be protected further, he thought. And so he sealed the cave with it only being accessible to him. He made sure to have many of the weapons on him, in seals. Especially _that_ one.

_If he thinks I will use Edo Tensei on him now, he must be out of his mind. I've read the risks of that Jutsu in Tobirama's accounts. Madara himself mentioned it. Though maybe when I become more powerful I'll consider using it. Maybe I can adapt it using my seals, and do the technique without actually killing anybody._

* * *

The Kumo Trio stirred, the caster of the_ minor_ Genjutsu now dead.

Officially.

"Who are you?"

"Hmm?" He asked, acting nonchalant. Like a certain scarecrow©.

"What's your name?"

"Fishcake."

"What?"

"Ha, my name's N-Izuna F-Fuma."

_S***, why did I use an Uchiha name for- I'm such an idiot. I'd be associating myself with Konoha… Hopefully they haven't heard of Madara's younger brother. _

"Of the Fuma clan?"

_F***! How many bloody ninja clans are there in this world?_

"No… I'm an orphan."  
"Good, then we're not enemies."

_Huh? Well lucky me… Or rather you. I was trained by Madara Uchiha… Hnn. _He smirked internally, at the thought.

_Phew: well… they didn't recognise the name. Guess it's not so well known after all…_

Samui raised her eye brows. "But, how is it that you are travelling alone but are saying that you are not affiliated with any nation? Lying is not very coo- advisable."

"I am a traveller that is travelling across the continent- that is… Travelling."

…

…

"So you are a rogue ninja who is now… wanting to do mercenary work… That's cool.

-Though you're a bit young."

"Where did you get that from?" _And so close too. "_No, Samui-san I just want to travel- I'm not even a Shinobi!"

"But you use chakra." Said Karui.

"The Samurai of the Land of … something, use Chakra- doesn't mean they are ninja. Also I don't have a headband."

"But they may as well be, they fight using chakra-."

"It doesn't matter, I am not a ninja. I am just Izuna. No one else at all." He replied, calmly.

"Why do I have this feeling that you're lying..."

"Maybe your instincts are wrong like that time when you pointed your team in the wrong direction." This was said off-handed manner, as if he would expect her to.

"Hey, I said that was- wait, how do you know that? You're not supposed to."

"That's true." Nodded Omoi.

"Maybe I'm good at being a ninja oooooor maybe you just-."

Naruto looked away yawning, avoiding their gazes. Turning back around, he said: "Look I'm not a ninja yet so don't-."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" Asked Karui, annoyed at this cocky stranger. She fought the urge to punch him.

Turning back around: "Why, I want to join Kumo!" With the trademark shit-eating grin.

The three looked at him in disbelief. The cat stared with wide eyes.

"You're too young." Said Karui finally.

"Actually, not really. If I'm good enough and I pass all the test I'm sure I can do it!"

Then Omoi said, "Maybe you can replace Karui." Which earned him a smack to the head. Looks like he hadn't learnt after all.

Samui was still looking at him.

_She doesn't trust me… She's right not to… _He grinned inside.

**_He's learning… Maybe it's time. May be…_**

* * *

"Can you teach me please? Please? Please? Please?" Constant nagging always works out in the end.

[Thank you Sheldon; Big Bang Theory for those who don't get it]

"Okay. Okay! - Shut up! I will teach you… Do you know the basics?"

She walked over to an empty flat ground.

"I… think so." _I know so. _Said Naruto.

"Well good, let's spar first, so I know where you're at." She smiled a little inside, hoping to get him back for his annoying attitude.

She took out some bokken from her bag.

"We'll be using bokken for now."

The wooden tips of the bokken touching, Omoi decided to proctor the match, though he was likely going to be the commentator.

"Wait, what if you get hit in the head, and you get a concussion or worse- you die!"

We can guess who that came from…

"I won't be beaten by an eight year old-."

"Actually I'm only nearly 7."

"You? … Whatever, come on!"

The shafts clashed. [Is this just me, or are there too many potential innuendos here?*desperately trying to avoid them*.]

Karui could feel that he was strong, but he seemed to be surprised at something.

Naruto: _this will be easy, _he thought_._ But he was going to have to downplay his skill; his body was not even close to nearing or adjusting to the speed of his mental reflexes at the moment.

Karui batted away Naruto's sword and took a swipe. One to take Naruto's arm off- if it had been a real sword, but it could have broken bones...

She missed. Naruto had stepped back in to a stance. He held the sword up, in a way that was too poised. Like somebody who knew exactly what was needed to be done and knew what to expect from the enemy. He held too much _knowledge_. Samui narrowed her eyes.

_He's not very cool right now though... He's a bit tensed,_ thought Samui.

Then resounding thud was heard, and Karui had been knocked in the head with the flat side of Naruto's blade. That had taken all of his concentration to do. His whole body had been tensing, not even relaxed as it should have been if it had actually practised the techniques. He still needed to train… He needed some serious physical training.

"Told you." Stated Omoi matter-of-factly.

Samui looked at him and then at Naruto, who was looking at the sword like a new toy. He was a puzzle she, even with her cool mind, could not figure out.

Everyone had forgotten about Karui.

When Karui woke up hours later she found herself next to Naruto around a discrete campfire with the rest of her team. He and Omoi were trading jokes, while Samui looked away, disdainfully.

Omoi was getting used to his new team member was he?

Thunk! Went Omoi's head.

* * *

R&amp;R please?

UPDATE: The 'lack of physical strength' is not based on any real research. Just my own experiance. If you have more strength or weight the technique will be stronger and faster. But at some point, that too will become useless abd it will all come down to training. If you train more, the better the fighter you'll be, the less, the ~you get what I mean. So this is my justification for Naruto's state right now. He had the mental capability to do the technique. His muscles recognise them and are able to do them, but don't have the adaptations neccessary to do so. It was all in his head, _so far._

_But don't worry. He will eventually get much much stronger._


	14. The Raikage

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 14

The Raikage looked at him.

The cat looked at him.

Team Samui looked at him.

Moments previously.

Team Samui comes in from what was supposed to be one of their final missions as Genin… Along with a stranger. A strange, stranger. The team look embarrassed to be associated with him. They walk to the desk. The muscle-bound Kage looks expectant.

As Samui gives the report, Naruto interrupts.

"Ermmmm, can I join Kumo?"

Now.

"It depends on who you are and what you can do"

"Fuma Izuna- I can use chakra"

"Ok, but you're going to have to go to the academy to begin."

"Oh no, I was wondering if I could join a Genin team. I have some basic training. My grandfather who was a Shinobi passed away, recently…"

The Raikage understanding, nodded. The boy did look as though he'd travelled far, and had kept up with Genin Shinobi; for someone his age that was very impressive. Though something seemed off…

"You want to join a Genin team… So quickly… Aren't you a bit young?"

"We're ninja…?" Naruto said, hesitantly.

The Raikage smiled and agreed, but;

"You're going to have to prove your skill though-."

"Raikage-sama, he defeated Karui is pure Kenjutsu." Said Samui.

Naruto looked at her in confusion but then smiled- _maybe she does like me? Or His heart froze, she remembered what had occurred before she'd been knocked out with Madara's Sharaingan Genjutsu. But that was Madara who'd done it. He relaxed. You'd have to be at least Jounin to resist Madara's most basic Ganjutsu he thought._

The Raikage, intrigued let his senses go further and was shocked by the sheer volume and abundance of the chakra the small boy had.

This was definitely a case of a gem in the 'rough'.

It was like being hit by a great wave. It seemed to wash over him.

It also seemed poisonous and powerful. And…

Familiar. But he couldn't place from where. A book and somewhere else.

"What did you say you're name was?"  
"I-Izuna."

Naruto: S_hit, he's a Kage, he might know things about the Uchiha…_

Raikage: _I just can't place, _how_ that description seems so familiar._

"That _is_ impressive." He finally said.

"To have beaten somebody with more field experience and older than you in pure Kenjutsu… I wonder…"_ We may finally have a new candidate._

Karui glared at Samui who looked as indifferent as always.

"You'll be joining a new team. It will have to temporary unfortunately, but I believe that this person is a good match with you."

The Raikage seemed to look at him and then decide. He smiled.

"You'll be with a special Shinobi of ours. She'll train you. And carry out missions with you. The reason I've chosen her will become clear when she meets you and tells you. For now… Here's the key to a spare apartment. You can have it. But you're going to have to pay it pay with mission money."

"Ermmmm, thank you." He wasn't sure what to say to a Kage other than the Sandaime Hokage… He didn't exactly know him, did he?

"You're welcome. You'll be starting to train in a week's time, after your trainer has come back from a mission. You seem very thin for a ten year old? Why is that? And short too?"

"Well…" _I'm only 6- now 7._

"Make sure you use our training grounds, the gym and that you eat more… It will be essential for increasing your chakra coils." _If this is what his chakra is, and he is only 10, when he becomes a fully-fledged Shinobi- he'll be comparable to a Jinchuriki- of the Kyuubi! I think with enough training he may reach Bee's level. Of course, he won't have any such powers that could rival Bee, but that chakra! I had a similar level when I was taking my Jonin Exams! ... I may have to look into his training myself…_

"You may leave. All of you."

…

"Oh and Karui, can I keep the stick?" asked Naruto.

The Raikage looked on uninterestedly.

In a restrained sort of voice, "It's a bokken- and yes, you can…"

"Thanks- I'll make sure that I'll use it when I train- and get better at it! I'm not that good right now- you know?"

Karui fingers clenched into a fist, but she wasn't going to do anything in front of her Kage. Even if she felt like pummelling him into submission. The way he carried on smiling was irritating.

"One more thing Naruto-san."

Naruto went back in worried.

Samui looked slightly surprised.

Back at the Raikage's office.

"Channel your chakra into this paper- I want to know your affinities."

He touched the paper. And immediately it turned into crisp, but then that turned soggy.

Naruto looked sheepish.

"Well it seems you have two affinities."

She watched him as he stepped out into the cold, fresh, oxygen thin mountain air… He didn't flinch- only smiled at the view.

And then he turned to Samui.

"Thanks, for helping me, Samui-chan."

Feeling slightly amiable, she actually replied;

"That's okay; I sensed that you were pretty good at being a Shinobi already, so I thought, you'd be great addition to Kumo."

"Oh. Well thanks." The girl seemed to only have one objective- Kumo. Much like Weasel, who would always tell him that he became ninja, not only to protect his friends, but to also protect Konoha.

Speaking of Konoha…

"Is there a Ramen stand nearby? I'm starving."

He looked at them, expectantly.

"Well, there is a _normal_ restaurant further down." Karui said, implying that Naruto was all but normal.

"Oh no-they're always rubbish. I've tasted food like that. There's nothing that compares to Ramen! It's the food of the Gods. And Speaking of Gods, Shi-."

"No it isn't." Two voices said. Both at the same time.

Karui looked at Samui, "Finally, you're siding with me on something-."

"It's dango- that is the food of the gods." Said Samui.

Naruto really wanted to argue… But then this girl did help him…It wouldn't do him any favours anyway. He sighed. "Whatever."

"Besides, there are no Ramen stands here. I doubt there'd be any business anyway. Shinobi couldn't eat that much ramen and stay fit anyway."

"What about normal people?"

"Kumo doesn't have many civilians, even they work on making weapons for us to buy from them." Said Omoi.

"Oh, that's pretty cool…"

"Let's go then." Samui was slightly impatient when it came to Dango.

Naruto sighed once more and dejectedly said "yeah." How the world had not ended once he'd let somebody else tell _him_ that Dango was the food of the Gods was beyond him. That should not be possible. But looking at Samui he could help but feel grateful for her help with their stubborn Kage.

Samui for some reason looked… different right now. He tried to think why. But could not get an answer. He looked at again. Nope.

He was now in a training ground. He looked around for onlookers and spies; finding none.

Forming many shadow cloned at once, he set them on sparring using many different forms of combat. One pair were instructed to spar in Taijutsu, the other Kenjutsu. Another would study Seals. Speaking of study, he needed to go to the library to find out about Madara.

Poof! Another shadow clone was formed.

It ran to off.

Naruto himself decided to work on strengthening his body. Setting the seals on his-self higher, he began with taking off his jumper.

Setting himself in the press up position he let himself go down, slowly and controlled. As he went up he made sure to keep looking straight. The exercise had to be as hard as possible. Thirty repetitions were underway.

After that he moved his hands inwards locked in the middle of his chest. The next hour was spent mastering his upper body. He'd gone to pull ups at some point. He had to focus on all the muscles as he's learnt from his self-tutelage from anatomy books. Letting himself fall, he rolled on to his feet.

Next it was his squats. He could now do a set of seventy in comparison to the smaller forty reps of press ups. Legs did have more muscle than the arms did, he mused. He made sure to do a combination of jumping squats too. You only got have you gave after all. He didn't just require strength, but also speed. Setting the seals significantly higher. He took a 10 minute rest. He once more just walked around the area… That was until he was being assaulted by somebody and he died. Strange, they were wearing orange.

Then he was on his feet again. _What?..._

Oh.

_His clones were being particularly aggressive against each other. Idiots- they were fighting against themselves and they still had to have disagreements. _

Naruto didn't realise that he'd called himself an idiot.

He made a shadow clone to comensate for the one that had been killed.

And then,

"Boss!"

"What?"

"I've found out some stuff about Madara! Here look! Apparently he had some special Sharingan powers that no one else had. And-."

And so Naruto no.38 died in the service of Naruto.

A loyal clone to the very end thought Naruto.

And suddenly he felt a rush of experience fill his head.

_Oh that's where the library is…_

_Iwa was under Konoha's control until Madara's death- no wonder Iwa tends to always attack us. Suppose the Fourth Hokage didn't make things easier with him killing their army and all…_

**_'No Shit!', agreed a malicious presence within his mind. _**

_Huh- who's that? _He asked tentatively. **_He can hear me now. Interesting._**

Suddenly he felt his consciousness being sucked into nothing.

He fell into a sewer. One that did not smell. And that was always a bad sign. That is something being out of the ordinary- not that the sewer not smelling was bad. It wouldn't be bad for him to pass out within his own mind.

He trudged through the not-so-thick water or whatever the liquid was and eventually came to a dark room. However he could not see the bounds of the room. It was as if it was boundless. But then-

A torrent of chakra.

A quantity that shook his inside. To the core. Malicious. Excruciatingly toxic. And also familiar. As if he was only noticing this old friend for the first time. One that was timid and very shy.

Only that this particular friend did not give off the feeling that he was shy, at all.

* * *

Don't worry, there will be another tomorrow.


	15. Kyuubi

I do not own Naruto. This is not for profit.

Anything in _Italics_ means somebody's thoughts. Or the Authors Note.

Anything in "" these means speech.

Anything **BOLD** means anger or negative emotion or a Bijuu Speaking.

Thank you.

Chapter 15

**"Mortal… Ningen. It seems my tenant has finally decided to grace us with his presence here."**

Naruto in his shock took a step back, partially raising his arms and feeling his blood thicken with the adrenalin that was being pumped into overload.

**_"Yesss, you seemed to be quite scared of me ningen. You certainly should be."_**

He looked at the beast. Counting the tails, he realised just who he was dealing with.

"Nine-tails? ..."

**"Hmm, Hahaha… The one and only, ningen. Indeed it is me. And while I can say I am interested to meet you, I'm not sure I can say the same for you…"**

All of a sudden, noticing the bars that kept Kyuubi at bay, he relaxed. He stood straight.

"The furball can't hurt me- but this means I am a Jinchuriki- of the nine-tails. Just my luck. I wonder who sealed- aah, must have been the Fourth."

**"Yes. It was."** The beast said, grimacing. It's snout huffing in annoyance.

A great gust of wind fell on Naruto. Reminding who he was speaking to.

**"And do you know just who it was that started this whole mess?"**

"Madara Uchiha."

**"Correct. That man was a fool. Believing he could completely control me and not pay the price. At his weakest moment I weakened him. For once you use my chakra the stain is always there. Thus he was defeated by the other fool. Though he was admittedly more successful in keeping me down- which was rather annoying."**

**"Ningen. Madara is an overly-emotional fool. But his principals are correct. You need to be stronger. I will help you train. I had access to Madara's mind when I was captured by him. He was not my Jinchuriki and so could not gain the kind of control the Uzumaki had over me. But the point is I have access to his memories."**

"In exchange for? Nothing in this world comes free."

**_One smart little boy._** Thought Kyuubi. **_Much like that other Uchiha brat. Turned out well too. Killed all his clan. I can really see where he is coming from with that. Who _****wouldn't****_ want to kill those arrogant fools? _**

**_"Well, all you have to do is rip part of that seal off. You even get a bonus secret with it. Thanks to your father anyway", he added as an afterthought._**

**_"What do you mean? Who's my father?" _**_His tone had turned angry. And his eyes…_

_The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes._

**_"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out once you rip off part of the seal. Do we have an agreement?"_**

_"OK", he said against his better judgement._

_He walked over to seal and ripped a small part of it off. He could feel his being recognising the foul chakra and keeping it at bay. _

**_"Boy you need to apply a seal to block out all traces of the Bijuu chakra from you. Here- this is how Mito Uzumaki did it."_**

_And suddenly he just knew how to draw the seal. Its shape presented itself in his mind. The amount of chakra required, the precise strokes of the brush- and the two pieces of paper by his ears._

_He shook the sensation off. That was strange. But good, he could remember the strokes clearly. _

_Outside he was taking the brush and drawing the seal. He failed when he drew a line out of place._

_He tried again. _

_Wrong. _

_Frustrated he overloaded his trademark Jutsu, Shadow Clone and set them to practise for a bit.. _

_By the time they'd done two and some had succeeded in the seal, he dispelled them all, making sure not to dispel the others that were working out there in the village._

_'Hey!' _Poof!_ , went the clones._

He tried the set of characters again. He reread the archaic forms of the words over few times to make sure he had not missed anything. They were difficult. Luckily he read a lot of the Uzumaki clan's texts on seals. But it was weird having to read katakana downwards when usually it was written across. It seemed many of the most ancient of the literature had been written that way.

Finally it glowed, signifying the completion of a working usable seal. He then using his fingers, fingers spread out, placed it over his stomach.

Immediately there where almost no signs of Kyuubi's chakra. He could sense nothing. For somebody who had always been able to sense chakra and had always felt Kyuubi's chakra- it was almost as if he _missed_ the foul, toxic and potentially poisonous chakra._ Almost._

It was like a void where something was supposed to be. _He had grown up with the chakra anyway. It was like losing his favourite fluffy fox- the one that he'd always cudd- d- le…_

_Naruto stopped that train of thought before it could go any further. He made sure to destroy and incinerate it- twice. And then stamp and spit on it. _

_Thinking back at his wonderings he thought: I really am retarded. _He sighed. Then in his mind when he turned to look at the Kyuubi, it smirked and pushed him into the sewage. Just as he thought he was going to die inhaling shit, he was outside again. _Damn Bloody Fox. Back to training I suppose. _

Now in the 'real world' once more, he realised he needed to improve his strength much more. So increasing the weight around his wrists he began punching the wooden posts. Without using chakra. He made sure to stay on his toes on one foot. To always jump forwards and backwards, flitting between left and right stances.

He tried different guards. The old traditional guards, the hand at the front kept down and the other to his chest. He made sure to practise hooks, jabs and backhands, uppercuts and swipes. Then he had clones practise the Uchiha style katas.

Surprisingly he could see many of the techniques for grappling within these so called stand-up martial arts. The way the arms went back was not for show. It was basically the motion of pulling your arm back exaggerated.

And again, to his surprise after the hundreds of reps, he felt faster and his form was better. His clone said so. He made a new batch of clones and sent them to replace the ones that had been practising.

A few minutes later he felt all the information bombard him at once. He almost fell forwards. He'd already forgotten about the information overload that could happen because of his ability to make _many_ at once.

Then he remembered. He'd been in the café instead of the library like the boss had told him to- he'd left it to the shadow clone.

Three days later.

Meanwhile, that particular Shadow clone, had found some interesting information. Though miffed that he'd had to do it all alone the results had been worth it. While he'd been reading, strangely enough one of Naruto's clones came to him. And then killed him.

The clone felt the rush of information and could feel the interest that he (the other clone) had felt prior to being stabbed.

Flashback.

The Uchiha clan did not originally have the Sharingan. _How disappointing._ He smirked. The dojutsu was from another clan which had merged together with the Uchiha clan long ages ago. That clan was an offshoot of the Senju clan. _Ironic_. But the olden Uchiha did have something that set them apart from other clans… _Surprising, seeing as all they do now is steal. Or did do._

The ability to gain total and unparalleled control over the element of fire through some rituals. This was their original power. It is why their symbol is the Uchiwa or fan. Their ability to bring the fiery element to new heights was legendary in the old days where such skills meant the difference between life and glory or loss and death.

It seemed their (the Uchiha's) ancestors had won many of their battles with their techniques.

Unfortunately, the scrolls containing the way to do this are in a different and incomprehensible language. The Uchiha fearing that Konoha may be able to replicate the technique did not give the scrolls to the cryptology department of Konoha.

The scroll had sat there gathering dust in the early years of Konoha's founding, when Madara Uchiha paranoid with the other members of the Uchiha clan, had taken the original artefact and put a dummy in its place…

[And now the ancient scroll, bane of its enemies, destroyer of beings… Was now in the hands of a ten year old. A hyperactive, slightly unstable yet powerful ten year old. And in his hand at this point in time was the scroll. And the boy was reading it.]


	16. Chapter 16

Another Update.

This AN wont be permament, it will be removed.

I have found my other 'stash' stories on my laptop that I had written up previously... 4000 words.

And not written up yet is the 6-7 pages that I have handwritten; I like writing by hand. So say a page 250 words... 6x250 is 1500.

So a total of around 5500 and increasing...

Update.

So I'd just like to tell you that my muse has begun to come back and that I have written an extra 2000 words for the story adding to the other 5000 that I have. So don't worry. Really.

You'll get the updates after I finish my exams for the summer and I dare say much more regularly and better too. So expect some good stuff in a month or two.

I am actually excited by this story; my note may not tell you a lot about my feelings, but trust me you will get your updates.

1066wthec.

This AN will be removed. Also, Naruto will be _meeting_ somebody else soon.

* * *

I'm really sorry about the long wait... Unfortunately you may have to wait a little (lot)more... Err, well all I can say is that I do have two chapters ready, but not typed up... (My imagination flares when I hand write- if what I do can be called writing; handwriting can be pretty atrocious). But there is another chapter... that is typed up... but it's a future chapter, not usable... so, yeah, please be patient, I do know that many of you are still checking the story out from time to time, so I will update. Eventually.

To summarise, I lost my muse- temporarily, but now I'm back and running... Actually I hate cardio... I stick to press ups more and do weights... but whatever. Oh, I recommend sparring over running any day, much more fun.

So, soon. Don't worry.

1066wthec

*Courseworks are a bitch...

And I'm doing two extra GCSEs to add to the shit I'm doing this summer, making that a grand total of 24 exams that I will have to revise for.

%&amp;*$£ £$%$* &amp;&amp;^£$


End file.
